IronRock
by gunman
Summary: When a gang of mercenaries steal a high-tech suit of armor from Tony Stark, it eventually falls into Rock's hands, the salaryman becomes a new kind of superhero.
1. Stolen

_**IRONROCK**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or Iron Man.

Summary: When a gang of mercenaries steal a high-tech suit of armor from Tony Stark, ultimately falling into Rock's hands, the salaryman becomes a new kind of superhero.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**Stolen**

The report had been one of many incidents involving Stark Enterprises and its technology, but it's the one that Tony Stark would take a personal hand in dealing with.

"So what happened?" Tony Stark asked as he walked through the halls of the Stark Enterprise building.

"Last night, at about 12:35 am, a group of thieves broke into Warehouse 6 and stole a variety of high-tech goods." Pepper Potts said.

"Any injuries?" he asked.

"Two security guards. Dead."

"Damn it. Family men?"

"Yes."

"Make sure their families get full benefits."

"Of course."

"How much was taken from..." he said, pausing in mid-step. "Did you say Warehouse 6?"

"Yes." Pepper said, turning around and walking back to him.

_Uh-oh_. "Do you have a list?"

"Here, sir." she said, handing him the list.

"Let me see." he said, quickly snatching the list and scanning over the items that were stolen. "Let's see... engine parts... car parts... plane parts... computer parts... uh-oh!" he said, looking a little pale as Pepper looked at him curiously.

"Tony? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Get Jim Rhodes and meet me in my office. ASAP!" he said as he quickly walked, almost ran, to his office.

_Wonder what's wrong? _Pepper wondered and got to her task.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Tony! What's going on?" Jim Rhodes asked as he and Pepper Potts walked into his office.

"Guys... we have a problem." Tony stated as he continued typing on his computer.

"What problem?" Pepper asked.

"Item Number 66102 on the list." Tony said, shoving the list across his desk.

"What about it?" Jim asked, looking over the list.

"We have to get it back." Tony said.

"Why that one in particular?" Pepper asked.

"Because... in the wrong hands... it could doom the world!" Tony said.

The pair looked at each other, confusion evident in their eyes.

"I though it was just outdated boat parts." Pepper said.

"They are just outdated boat parts... right?" Jim asked.

Tony sighed as he prepared to drop the bomb on them.

"Item 66102... the one labeled 'Outdated Boat Parts'... is actually my Mark II Iron Man armor." he said.

"WHAT?!" the pair cried out.

"Yeah."

"The... the Mark II armor?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, you know, the silver and gray one that destroyed my sports car." Tony said.

"Oh, yeah. Your test suit." Pepper said.

"Yeah, that one. Anyway, I put it into storage after I worked out the bugs in the Mark III suit." Tony explained.

"So... you're Mark III suit and my stealth suit are more advanced. And doesn't the Mark II have a security system as well?" Jim asked.

"Well... yes."

"I hear a 'but' coming." Pepper said.

"But... before I put it into storage, I... gave it an upgrade." Tony admitted.

"YOU WHAT?" the pair shouted.

"It was supposed to be my back-up armor, in case anything happened to the Mark III. I put it into a steel locker under a standard serial number and stuck it into Warehouse 6." he explained further.

Pepper looked at him strangely. "Why Warehouse 6? Wouldn't the house have been better?"

"It would have. Only..."

"Only... what?" Jim asked.

"Only...I was worried that if something happened and I needed to don the armor quickly, having a suit in only once place wouldn't have been the best thing. So I stuck a spare Mark III suit at the office and my revamped Mark II suit in one of my smaller warehouses. I just never thought anyone would steal something labeled 'Outdated Boat Parts'." Tony stated.

"Well... they did." Pepper said.

"Great! If they actually find out what's inside that locker..." Jim said.

"So... where do we start looking?" Pepper asked.

"Actually I was running a search program for the armor when you walked in." Tony said, pointing to his computer, which had a map of the world on it.

"And?" Pepper asked.

"I've lost the signal." he replied.

"What?" Jim asked.

"There's no way they could have disabled the tracking device I installed." Tony said.

"Which means...The suit must have been damaged or something." Pepper said.

"Exactly." Tony said. "Which probably means they found it."

"Not good." Jim groaned.

"What was the last signal location?" Pepper asked.

"Latitude: 12° 40' 0 N, Longitude: 100° 54' 0 E." Tony said.

"12° 40' 0 North by 100° 54' 0 East? Why does that sound familiar?" Jim asked.

"Appears to be some place in Thailand." Tony said, looking at his screen

"Oh Shit!" Jim Rhodes gasped when he looked at the map.

"What's wrong, Jim?" Pepper asked.

"You recognize those coordinates?" Tony Stark asked.

"It's Roanapur." Jim said.

"Roanapur?" Tony asked.

"Your basic den of thieves. Every criminal organization is represented there."

"_Every_ criminal organization?" Pepper questioned.

"The Triad, the Yakuza, the Russian Mafia, the Italian Mafia, the Columbians..."

"Oh boy!" Pepper gasped.

"How do you know that?" Tony asked.

"Back when I was in the military, we used to run Ops in and out of Thailand, Laos and Korea. Roanapur is almost a central hub of activity and such." Jim explained.

"The last time it was the Iranians who kidnapped you to get weapons technology." Pepper said. "If any of those guys get the Mark II armor..."

"It'll be a disaster. I know." Tony said, rising out of his seat. "James, saddle up your armor."

"Right." Jim replied and headed out.

"Pepper, get my private plane ready to leave within the hour." Tony said.

"Right." Pepper said and headed out.

While his friends went about their business, Tony went down to his lab to get his Mark III armor.

_I just hope the armor didn't fall into the hands of any of those criminal organizations Jim mentioned. If it did... they're gonna have a fight on their hands._ Tony thought as he arrived at his workshop.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

The coordinates I designated for Roanapur are actually that of Sattahip, Chon Buri, Thailand, which to me seemed like the best choice to use for the fictional city that the Black Lagoon story takes place in. Since Sattahip itself is basically at the end of a peninsula, mostly surrounded by water, with it's own airport and dozens of islands around it, it seemed like the perfect place for a gang of pirates and criminals to hide.

I am not saying that Sattahip is a hub of criminal activity, but it's just what I'm using for my story, okay?

Also, this chapter is basically just a set-up, the real action takes place in the next chapter, where Rock actually finds the armor. Then things really get hectic and fun.

Leave me a review if you want, let me know if I got the first chapter right.


	2. Suit of Iron

_**IRONROCK**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or Iron Man.

Summary: When a gang of mercenaries steal a high-tech suit of armor from Tony Stark, ultimately falling into Rock's hands, the salaryman becomes a new kind of superhero.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

**Suit Of Iron**

High above the waters near the Indian Ocean, a transport plane was flying towards the city of Roanapur. Inside the plane, a pair of thieves were busy trying to open the steel locker with a crowbar.

"Will you leave that alone!" one of the thieves said.

"Not until I find out what's inside this thing!" a second thief said.

"It says 'Outdated Boat Parts'. Hell, that's why we grabbed it. Someone like Tony Stark wouldn't miss something like this, or fuss over trying to get it back. Maybe someone in Roanapur can use it, but why do you want to know what's inside?"

"Are you kidding? The thing's made of steel and got an electronic keypad. 'Outdated Boat Parts' wouldn't need something like that, so either they're made of gold or..."

"There's something else inside it." the first thief said, finally understanding where his friend was going with this.

"Right." the second said.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the plane.

"What was that?" the second thief asked.

"An explosion? But who would attack a cargo transport?" the first thief asked.

The pair raced over to the nearest windows, on opposite sides of the plane, and looked out to see two helicopters hovering around them.

"What the hell are those?" the first thief asked.

"They look like Airwolf's!" the second thief said.

"They're called Bell 222B's!"

"What do they want?"

"What do you think?"

"You mean... hijackers?"

One of the Bell's, equipt with a high-caliber machine gun, opened fire on the transport, damaging it's right engine, causing it to slow as the second copter flew overhead and opened its doors to drop a quartet of ropes down to the cargo plane. Four men leaped out of the Bell and flew down the ropes, landing on the top of the plane and planting a large explosive device on the roof.

The bomb explodes the roof open, the four men jumping down in order to take out the inside crew. However, the thieves had weapons as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Several miles from the city of Roanapur, a certain Japanese salaryman rested against the hard rock of what looked like a naturally made dock, and cast his fishing pole back into the ocean.

Rokuro 'Rock' Okajima had been given the day off, and was actually taking advantage of it.

Dutch had suggested he go fishing away from the city. Benny had driven him, and here he was, just fishing and relaxing.

No missions, no paperwork, no one shooting at him, no Revy, and no pesky fish to bother him.

He was so relaxed that he didn't notice the explosion overhead, or the sharp whistling that proceeded it. Though the whistling got louder the closer it got to him, he didn't really notice anything until...

CRASH!!

"What the hell?" Rock gasped as the loud crash and what felt like a small earthquake caught his attention.

Looking back he saw that something had crashed only a few meters from where he was sitting. He raced over to it and saw that the object which had crashed into a small pile of jagged rocks was actually a metal storage crate of some kind. Further up the beach there was a man laying face down in the sand. From the look of it, the metal crate had crashed and ejected the man from it.

"Huh? Hey! Are you al--right?" he gasped as he realized that it wasn't a man, but what looked like a robot of some kind.

He gripped the side of the suit and lifted it with all his might. It took some doing, as the thing was heavier than it looked, but then Rock was stronger than he looked too, but he managed to flip the robot onto it's back.

"Whoa! What is... hello? Are you alright?" he asked, feeling a little dumb, as he didn't know if this robot was even active.

As he stared at the robotic humanoid, taking in the polished gray armor, the steel faceplate, and the silver sphere in its chest, then noticing that the damaged parts of the chest, head and shoulders were somehow shifting and changing, as if repairing itself.

_What in the world is this...Is it actually healing itself?_ He wondered.

Within a few minutes, the damage to the armor was completely fixed. However, the system had been trying to reboot itself while it was making repairs.

As a result of this glitchy system, and the fact that Rock had been in the closest proximity to the suit at the time, the on-board security system had reconfigured itself, imprinting on him.

(Armor Diagnostics: Complete! Internal Systems Repair: Complete! Armor Repair: Complete! Armor Weapon Systems: On-Line! Thruster Control: Operational! Onboard Computer System: Operational!)

The helmet suddenly snaps off from the main body, revealing that there is no one inside the armor.

"What in..." Rock gasped.

(Please Place Helmet On Head!) The armor suddenly spoke.

Wary and curious at the same time, Rock picked up the helmet and put it on his head. Normally he wouldn't have done such a thing, but logically, if this was a trap it was the most complicated and coincidental way of doing it. But then again, it wasn't like there was anyone in the world who wanted him dead, and had the technology to spare to build this thing.

(Retinal Scan: Commencing!)

A soft light scanned both of Rock's eyes, not causing him to breath.

(Retinal Scan: Complete. Initiating Biorhythm Scan.)

The helmet scans Rock's biorhythm's: his brainwave activity, his pulse, his heartbeat, and even his respiratory system and DNA from his hair.

(Bio-Scan: Complete. Wearer Accepted.)

"Wearer Accepted?" he asked. "What does that mean?"

(Please State Name.)

"Uh... Rokuro Okajima. Some people call me Rock."

(Rokuro 'Rock' Okajima. Voice Recognition And Identity Confirmed.)

The scanning all done, the heads-up holographic display shows Rock what the armor is fully capable of doing. Its rocket boots for flight, its repulsor blasters in it's palms, the short range tazer that fires from the top of its left hand, the vibro-knife that springs out of its right wrist, the on-board computer system and the reinforced high-impact armor.

"Whoa! It's like this thing was built for war or something." Rock gasped.

Just then, Rock's cellphone went off.

Taking off the helmet, Rock fishes his phone out of his pocket and flips it's on.

"Rock here."

(Rock! It's Dutch! Where are you?) The dark-skinned man shouted.

"Still at the beach, why?" he said, then noticing something. "Is that shooting I hear?"

(Yeah. We're being attacked!)

"What? By who?"

(Don't know, but they got a lot of firepower and they seem to be after Revy.)

_That figures_. He thought. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

(Not unless you've got a bazooka and can get here within the next two minutes, I don't think there's gonna be anything for you to come back to! I need to go, Dutch out!)

The phone went dead, but the Japanese salary man just looked down at it, as if lost. While it was nice of Dutch to call him, he wondered what he could have done. Or what he could do.

_What am I going to do? I have to help them... but how?_ He thought, then looked at the armor. _This is either luck or the biggest coincidence I've ever had!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The last of the armor plating interlocked over Rock's back, his face the only piece of skin revealed.

_Okay, Rock. Just breath. Focus and concentrate._ He thought to himself as the metal face plate came down and locked into place.

The controls for the armor were hard-wired into an electrical impulse control via the helmet. Using bio-feedback the wearer could control the entire armor and it's weapons with a thought as well as actions.

The thrusters ignited, propelling Rock, unceremoniously, into the air.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" he shouted as he blasted into the sky.

Twisting and weaving through the air like an erratic bumblebee on drugs, Rock quickly flew across the ocean waters, until he went down, into the water.

"MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMYYYYY!!"--SPLASH!

For several seconds, there was no sign of him. Then, an armored figure exploded out of the water, his body wrapped in seaweed and a fish wiggling between his neck and shoulder joints.

Rock shook it off and, despite his inexperience in flying, pushed himself in the direction of the Lagoon Traders office, right on the waterfront of Roanapur.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The gang continued to fire at the Lagoon Traders office, using all kinds of machine guns and semi-auto hand pistols, and even a Gatling Gun mounted on a truck.

"Get Out Here Two-Hands And Die!" one of the gunmen shouted.

"Yeah! We Got A Score To Settle With You!" another one shouted.

"This is getting bad!" Benny shouted, lying flat on his belly, hands over his head.

"No Shit!" Revy shouted, reloading her guns.

"What the hell did you do to piss these guys off, Revy?" Dutch asked, taking cover behind the desk.

"Is that really relevant now?" the woman asked, trying to avoid this line of question.

"Hey! If I'm gonna die, I'd like to know why!" Dutch shouted back.

High above the ensuing chaos, a silver and gray figure swooped down, heading towards the heavy armored truck with the Gatling Gun. Rock was closing in on it, when he realized something.

He didn't know how to stop!

Turning his body to go parallel with the ground, Rock crossed his arms and slammed hard into the armored truck, the force of the impact knocking the truck on it's side, and giving the Japanese salaryman a headache.

"...ouch!" he groaned.

Everyone's attention turned towards the hard crash. Even inside the Lagoon Trader's office, three heads poked out of the blown-open office door.

"What the hell?" Revy asked as a man made of metal stepped out of the rubble and just groaned.

"That... hurt!" Rock groaned, holding his head with his hand.

"What is that?" Benny asked.

"I don't know, but I hope he's friendly." Dutch asked.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the gunmen asked.

"I'm..." Rock started to say, only to catch himself. _No reason to let these guys know who I am._ "I'm here to stop your assault on this company!" he stated.

"So you're with them? With Two-Hands? SHOOT HIM DOWN!" the gunman shouted to his men.

The gang fired at Rock, his armor protecting him rather well.

_Alright, let's see what this thing can do. Repulsors! _

His hands opened up as he fired, sweeping the street with his hands and blasting the members in their chests, knocking them back a dozen meters off their feet.

Within a second it was all over.

_Whoa. That was... easy_. Rock thought as he looked at his hands.

"Damn! That was cool." Benny said.

"Are you guys alright?" Rock asked, walking up to the trio.

"Uh... yeah. I just..." Revy started to say.

"What was that?" Dutch asked.

"Not exactly a bazooka, but it does the job." Rock said.

Dutch gasped. "Rock?"

Revy and Benny looked at the dark-skinned man, then to the metal man, and just gasped.

"Long story." Rock said.

"Alright, lets talk. Inside." Dutch said.

However, as the group goes back inside, they were watched by a pair of shady figures.

"Did you see that?" the first man asked.

"Yes. It was Iron Man!" the second man said.

"Or at least one like him. We will need to call the others."

"Of course." the man said. _Once Iron Monger arrives, we will have a new weapon to show the world our power!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

So? Tell me what you thought about this second chapter of IronRock. And yes, this whole story takes places after the Iron Man movie and no real place in the Black Lagoon series. Also, I still haven't seen the Iron Man movie, or the Black Lagoon series, yet.

Also, in case you haven't guessed, Rock is going to be battling Iron Monger, but Iron Man and War Machine will eventually arrive as well. And I've got a special surprise for Rock later on.

Drop me a review to let me know what you think, and any suggestion would be welcome.


	3. Meltdown

_**IRONROCK  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or Iron Man, and I have still not seen either one!

Summary: Rock and the Lagoon team face off against the deadly Melter, who wants Revy dead., and the crew meets someone who can help them, but has secret plans of his own.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Meltdown**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Roanapur)

In a secret location, a simple warehouse on the eastern side of the city, a grinning man with a small black beard rose up from his worktable to put a strange weapon on his arm.

"Soon, brother. Soon I will have your revenge!" Bruno "Melter" Weaver said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Lagoon Couriers, 24 hours later)

"So... let me get this straight... you FOUND this suit of armor on the beach?" Dutch asked.

"After it fell out of the sky?" Revy asked.

"And let you become its wearer?" Benny asked.

"Pretty much." Rock said, his face plate opened to reveal himself.

The trio looked at each other and then back to Rock.

"CAN WE TRY IT OUT?" they asked in unison.

"Uh... I don't know about that." Rock said.

"Why not?" Revy asked.

"I'm not sure the armor's security system will allow it." he stated as he 'asked' the armor to release his left gauntlet. "Here, take a look." he said, handing the gauntlet to the techno expert.

While Benny examined the silver and metallic gauntlet, Dutch was brooding.

"What are you so upset about now?" Revy asked.

"Those men that attacked us. Because of you." Dutch said to the female gunslinger.

"For the last time, I don't know who they were or why they wanted me dead!" she snapped.

"It wasn't for nothing, Revy." Rock said.

"For all you know, it could have been." she huffed. "Don't really need a reason to shoot at someone in this town."

"As true as that may be, we've got another problem." Rock said.

"Like what?" Revy asked.

"Like what do we do now?" Rock asked.

"You mean about the armor?" Dutch asked.

"Yes."

"I have no idea." Dutch replied. "I've never see a weapon system that advanced before. It's like something out of a comic book."

"You can say that again." Benny said, carefully examining the gauntlet. "Advanced mechanical hydraulics, reinforced titanium casing, the palm seems to serve a dual function of some kind. With it's own power source, this thing could be more formidable than any weapon we've ever come across."

"So, can you get it to do just that?" Revy asked.

"I don't know." Benny said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Revy asked, miffed.

"Revy, something like this has never happened before. We don't know anything about this armor, and we have no idea who it really belongs too." Benny said.

"Maybe it's stolen." Rock said.

"And with the obvious out of the way..." Revy grumbled.

"Military?" Dutch wondered.

"Doubtful. If it was it would have more weapons, right?" Revy asked.

"Maybe it's a prototype." Rock said.

"That's actually possible." Dutch said.

However, their conversation was cut short when a man in a bright green outfit, mechanical headgear and a bizarre looking weapons on his left arm arrived.

"TWO-HANDS!" the man shouted.

"Huh?' Revy asked, turning to the man.

"Who are you?"

"The brother of the man you murdered!" he shouted.

If it was possible, all four of the Lagoon Courier's sweat dropped as he said that.

"Uh... I've killed a lot of people's brothers. Maybe you could narrow it down just a bit?" she asked.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine. His name was Claude 'Torch' Weaver."

Revy's eyes snapped open. "Torch? That assassin with the flamethrower?"

"That's him. He was my older brother. And I'm here to kill you for that!" he shouted.

"You ought to be thanking me! He was a murdering psycho who killed people for fun!" she shouted.

"Oh! You're One To Talk!" he shouted back.

"Oh boy!" Rock groaned.

"Now Face The Power Of The MELTER!" he shouted as he turned his weapon on and aimed it at Revy.

Revy was quick on the draw, her pistols firing with crackshot thunder.

However, Melter was prepared for that and fired his weapon. The energy field he unleashed caused the bullets in Revy's guns to disintegrate into powder.

"What the..." Revy gasped.

"They don't call me The Melter for nothing." he stated.

"Benny! Gauntlet!" Rock shouted as he dropped his face plate.

"Catch!" Benny shouted as he tossed the weighty gauntlet to the negotiator.

Rock caught the gauntlet with his armored hand and quickly squeezed it over his exposed arm. He took off into the air with his rocket boots and flight stabilizers, firing at Melter when he got high enough. The repulsor blast struck at Melter's feet, knocking him backwards. He landed hard on his back, his weapon automatically discharging and firing at one of the other buildings.

The energy field struck the base of the buildings, quickly loosening the bonding forces between the atoms and molecules of substances, and causing the solid form to transform into liquid, thus melting the objects themselves.

Though the science behind the melting technology was fairly simple, the actual device itself had been a prototype that was stolen from a research laboratory in China. Melter hadn't bothered to research the finer aspects of the melting technology. As long as it got him his revenge, he didn't care what it did.

The base of the building quickly eroded away, collapsing the entire two-story building into rubble.

"Not good." Rock gasped. "Gotta stop this guy and fast!"

Revy was firing at Melter, but he was wearing some kind of body armor.

_Guy's obviously not an idiot!_ Revy groaned as she reloaded her guns while Melter fired his weapon again.

Rock grabbed a large chuck of a nearby roof and hurled it into the path of the energy blast. The debris was melted away, saving Revy in the process.

_He saved me?_ Revy gasped.

"You dare interrupt my revenge?" Melter shouted.

"I DARE!" Rock shouted as he fired his repulsor at Melter.

Melter raised his weapon arm and fired at Rock.

Their weapons energy beams collided with each other for several seconds, before being deflected back towards their masters. Rock was struck hard in the chest by his own repulsors, knocking him out of the air and back into the upper floor of the Lagoon Couriers office. Melter, however, was not so lucky, as the melting energy waves washed over him, causing the tech he was wearing and the skin on his body to start... melting.

"What? No! NO! It Can't End Like This! Oh.. What A World!" he screamed as his body started melting into a rather disgusting puddle of goo.

While Revy raced upstairs to check on Rock, Dutch and Benny went over to the remains of Melter and just stared at it.

"Did he just quote a line from 'The Wizard of Oz'?" Benny asked.

"Don't ask me. Never saw it." Dutch replied.

They turned back to see Rock and Revy coming down the stairs, though Rock was kinda crushing the steps as he walked down it.

"Great! If he keeps this up, we're gonna need reinforced metal stairs!" Benny groaned.

"Perhaps I can help you with that." a voice behind them said.

Dutch and Benny looked over at the voice, and found themselves staring at a tall, muscular man with long salt and pepper hair, dressed in black cargo pants, boots, a dark, dirty shirt, and a thick silver watch on his left wrist. His toothy grin have half covered in silver metal.

"Greetings, comrades." the man said.

"Who are you?" Dutch asked.

"My name is Ivan Vanko. I'm here to help you." he said as a black limousine pulled up next to the demolished building.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Hotel Moscow)

"So you two know each other?" Dutch asked as the group sat down in Balalaika's office.

"Yes." the blond Russian mob boss said. "I brought Vanko here when I found out he was on the verge of creating a new weapons system. I figured he could be useful."

"Brilliant engineering." Vanko said as he stared at the armor that was off to the side. Rock was behind the man as he examined the armor.

"Can't you do anything about the identification controls?" Revy asked. "I'd love to have my own suit of armor like this."

"Actually... I can't." Vanko said.

"You can't?" Dutch asked.

"No. The identification program is locked on Mr Rock here. But what I can do, is duplicate this. With very little trouble." Vanko said.

"Really?" Revy asked.

"Oh yes." he replied.

"And what makes you think you can do this?" Balalaika asked.

Vanko grinned, revealing his real and metal teeth in a wide grin.

He walked over to a small case that he had brought with him, and opened it up. From inside the case he pulled a small glowing circular device that looked familiar. He walked over and placed the device right next to the circular device in the armor.

Everyone gasped as they noticed that the two devices were virtually the same.

Balalaika was smirking. "So... what do you require?" she asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This chapter was hastily written. I wanted to do a bigger scene with them, Rock vs Melter kind of thing, but never came out quite right.

I also cut out two additional scenes (Tony Stark and James Rhodes coming to Roanapur, the Iron Monger armors being mobilized) But I will have them in the next chapter. This chapter also introduces Ivan Vanko into the story, because it made sense to have him here to make use of his own arc reactor technology.

I will probably be adding other characters, such as Justin Hammer and even Natalia Rushman, but later.

Also, if I have time, I will be updating this story to a strange degree. Maybe replacing this chapter with a much larger version.

Lastly, you will notice I only used a couple of Rock's Iron Man armor capabilities for this battle. I only used his rocket boots and repulsors. It also includes a short range tazer that fires from the top of its left hand, a vibro-knife that springs out of its right wrist, an advanced on-board computer system and reinforced titanium armor.

As always, please leave a review.


End file.
